Be Careful On Pancake Day Canada!
by PetraLuna
Summary: Canada alost forgot it was Pancake Day! See what happens when he pays a visit to 2pCanada


**Author's Note: ****Okay Okay! I know I still have to update my other two stories but the first thing that came up my mind when I found out today was Pancake Day was my Red Velvet Pancake Shipping! (**_**also known as 2pCanada x 1pCanada**_**) So here they are!**

It was a regular day at the 1p world. Countries were sleeping, fighting with each other, making up, and in La La land. For our adorable Canadian, whom I forgot the name at the moment, was sitting on his patio, admiring the maple trees in his backyard with his polar bear who he forgot the name of sometimes. He had in his hands a cup of freshly brewed coffee that his brother made for him in the morning. Thanks to his lovely niece Vermont who had her own recipe of maple syrup coffee. Alfred was kind enough to let Matthew have some when he saw the Canadian exhausted after last night of paper work from his boss.

Today was one of his breaks so at least he gets to spend time relaxing. America decided to come over to his place today to get a break from his 52 kids (how did the idiotic American manage Canada may never know). His thoughts went back to his 2p self whose name is also Matthew but everyone calls him Matt. After that incident when he was thrown to the 2p world for the first time and met him, it was love at first sight. The 2p would always try to back him up whenever someone bothers him, almost on the verge to kill anyone who dares to say _who?_

Now they sometimes visit each other thanks to England and Virginia's magic key that you can put to any key whole and open it to the 2p world and vice versa. Maybe he should visit him today since they haven't seen each other for over 2 months. But Canada went against the idea, thinking Matt has other things to do(besides hunting down poachers) and he didn't want to be a bother to him. Then again, he really missed him and was worried that the other might have forgotten about him.

His thoughts were interrupted when his twin brother came out of the house, banging the door in the process. "Oui! W,..why close the door so hard?" Canada whispered to his brother as he got startled from the slam. His brother on the other hand was grinning at him.

"Dude! Do you have any idea what day this is?!"

Canada looked at his brother strangely, "The fourth of March. Why you ask?"

His brother looked at him in horror. He couldn't believe Canada didn't know this day! "Dude! This day should be circled in your calendar! It's your pride and love!"

"Shouldn't it be pride and joy?"

"Whatever! Look today is…." He took a plate out of nowhere full of a stack of pancakes, "PANCAKE DAY!"

Canada froze and looked at his twin brother with his left eye twitching. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" His jug of coffee slipped from his hand and dropped, spilling at of its content on the ground.

_**America…..did…..not tell….him…..That!**_

America grinned back at Matthew, "Vous m'avez bien entendu. Pancake Day!" America fist pump the air. He looked at his brother who had a dark aura around him and had lean his head down, his shoulder-length hair covering his eyes. Alfred started to worry for his brother. "Umm….Mattie? Are you alright?"

"Idiot…."

"Eh?"

Canada lifted his face, his eyes looking at Alfred as reality struck him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE 4TH WAS PANCAKE DAY?! NOW I HAVE TO RUCH TO THE PLACES THAT HAVE THE BEST INGREDIENTS NEEDED FOR ALL KINDS OF PANCAKES! AND WHAT ABOUT THE TYPE?! SHOULD I MAKE RGULAR, CHOCOLATE, BLUEBERRY, VANILLA, CR-"

America covered his mouth before he could say anything else, "I'm actually surprised that you have a voice like that? Anyways, don't worry about the ingredients. I went shopping with Vermont yesterday at you place to find the places that she knows are your favorite." He grabbed Canada by the shoulders and guided him to the kitchen where there were all kinds of ingredients to make pancakes of different favors. "See?"

Canada seemed to calm down, "Thank you Al. I don't think I could forgive myself if I had forgotten that it was Pancake Day today and woke up the next morning missing it."

"Maybe you should go to the 2p world, you know…to see a special someone." Canada began to blush and was about to reject it when his brother's voice overpowered his, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Matt over there forgot as well and he might take his anger and frustration out at the others." He lifted all of the ingredients into a big wagon easily and grabbed the key from Canada. He opened the closet door and pushed them into the portal. He next grabbed his brother who was all nervous and tensed up. "Relax, you'll be doing them all a favor." He pushed Canada into the portal and threw the key with him right before it closed. He shut the door and dusted his hands. He spotted Canada's bear on the floor, munching on the pancakes that America had before. "Dude! Vermont made me those!"

Meanwhile, Canada found himself at the 2p world where the sky can be sky blue but turns to a dark red until nightfall when the countries go after each other or anyone living. Praying silently that he sees anyone but the Axis, he started to push the wagon full of food towards the direction of where the FACE family lived together. They had their own houses, but Oliver had always wanted the family close so against the others will, they had to stay together every two weeks for a whole one and Canada believed that all were staying this week.

But no matter how hard Matthew pushed, he wasn't able to move not even an inch. "How am I going to get there? It'll take me all day," he whispered, not knowing that a person had spotted and creep up behind him. It wasn't until Matthew saw another shadow that he got really scared and started to shake. He could hear the weapon raised but suddenly was dropped. He had his eyes closed and opened them to see a bloodied bat with nails in it. There could only be one person who uses that weapon. "J…Jason?"

He turned slightly to see the red-head 2p nation with his sunglasses on top of his eyes. He removed them to reveal his red pupils. "Matthew? What are you doing here? You should have given us a heads up on your visit. I almost thought you were another human trespassing or that crazy brother of Italy!" He sighed and scratched his head, "Look, don't tell Matt about this. He'll have my head if he finds out I almost hurt his _precious Canadian_." Matthew blushed a bit. Then 2pAmerica spotted the stuff on the wagon. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, um….this is all the ingredients I have for making pancakes. I thought I come here to make some since today is Pancake Day." Jason paused for a moment before he started to laugh, trying to hold back his laughter. Canada looked at him confused.

"Oh man! HAHAHAHA…Matt is sooo going to go berserk if he lost the whole day of Pancake Day! He'll surely kill us for not reminding him!" Jason wiped a tear away from him. "Alright I'll help you take this to our place. But in return make me some chocolate chip pancakes." Matthew nodded and Jason began to push the cart. It was pretty easy for him and they both made it to the house. There Jason grabbed the stuff and put it in the kitchen.

"Alright, so I guess you can start baking. The others are already asleep so they won't wake up until around 1 noon so that'll give you three hours. Oh and here," he threw something at Matthew. Matthew looked at it and saw that it was a red apron with the words in front in white saying, 'I Only Kiss Canadians." He looked back at America who chuckled as he went upstairs. Matthew decided to put the apron anyway, despite blushing at the statement. He looked at stuff he got, seeing that he could make 6 different types of pancakes.

"Well," he said as he rolled up the sleeves of his red turtle neck, "These pancakes can't make themselves."

_**~~~Ze Awesome Time skip!~~~**_

Matt groaned as he slammed his hands down the alarm clock as it started its annoying ringing at 1:00. He flung himself back to his bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Knowing he have to get up sooner or later, he lift the comforters off him and sat up on the edge of his bed. He stretched, cracking a few knots on his back. He got up and went to the dresser where a mirror stood over it. He looked at his reflection. His ponytail was undone and his hair went pass his shoulders just below his shoulder blades. His violet color eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. He only had on a red plaid pants, leaving a view of his bandages chest where he always cover the nasty scar he had gotten from a fight with a bear.

He was still sleepy and the thought of his cute 1p came to mind as he had a nice dream about him last night. He felt bad not seeing Matthew so much but he was busy getting rid of those poachers and going to meetings that always end up with someone stabbing the other's back. Maybe he should look at the calendar and see what days he's off so he could visit him. Going to his calendar, he looked at the date and looked confused as to why the 4 had a big red maple leaf stamped over it. His mind had still asleep as he try to remember what day it was.

…

…..

Oh, yeah…

Pancake Day…..

Eh?...

"WTF!" Something clicked in Matt's head, realizing that this important day was half spent on sleeping. "Those son of a-I GOING TO KILL THEM!" He stormed to his bed post where his hokey stick with a blade over it was laying. He grabbed it and stormed out of his room, kicking the door in the process. The noise he had awoke Francois and Oliver. The French mumbled how he barely gets any sleep in this house and steps out of his room. Oliver did the same from his and Jason's room, wondering where the American is. They all saw Jason laughing as he ran behind Oliver from the Canadian who was swinging his hokey stick violently yet swiftly. "Comment osez-vous oublier de me rappellent Pancake Day! VOUS AVEZ UNE IDÉE COMMENT LE TEMPS DE PREPARATION BEAUCOUP a été gaspillé! Maintenant je ne peux profiter de ma journée à manger CRÊPES MAIS DE COUPE AU LIEU TOUS VOS CHEFS OFF!"

Immediately France knew something bad was going to happen. The only time Canada ever speaks French is when he talks with him or is in violent rage. "Idiot, what did you do to your brother this time?"

Jason smirked, "We forgot to tell him about Pancake Day." France face-palmed while England had a frown on his face.

"Jason, you know that is so mean to your brother." Oliver scolded the American before turning to Canada, "Now Matt you need to calm do-"

"NO WAY AM I CALMING DOWN!" He growled. He suddenly stopped when he smelled something that was delicious and familiar. Following the smell he went down stairs with the others following him. He went to the dining room where he thought the angels had answered his prayer. There were 5 different kinds of pancakes that were stacked so high. There was double chocolate chip pancakes, regular ones, earl grey tea, blini (sour cream, salmon, and chives), and berry pancakes. Matt looked at the pancakes and then look above him, "Have I finally got my prayers answered?" He heard a flip of a pancake in the kitchen. He went inside and saw what he thought was one of his dreams. There stood Matthew flipping a pancake in the air before putting it onto the already stack on a plate before adding more batter ad repeating the action.

Matthew had just finished the last one when he spotted 2p Canada. He smiled and took the pancakes he had just made and showed it to Matt, "Bon après-midi! Um…I made you some red velvet pancakes. Happy Pancake Day!" He got a little nervous as well as blushed when he saw that the 2p had no shirt on, showing some of his muscles as well as his hair was loose which made him look so hot!

2pCanada couldn't believe that here stood Canada on Pancake Day, dressed in a red apron with those words on them as well as serving him red velvet pancakes. TOOCUTETOOCUTETOOCUTE! It didn't help that Matthew had decided to get a little bold by giving Matt a peck right on his lips. Matthew turned red and looked away while Matt's last will of patience snapped. He grabbed the plate of pancakes away from Canada in one hand with his hokey stick while he used his right arm to hoist Canada over his shoulders.

"Eh?!" Canada blushed when he was lifted over Matt's shoulder as the 2p led his way upstairs to his room. He paused for a moment and looked back at the three in the dining room. "Leave some of the pancakes for us once we're done."

"Eh? What do you mean _once we're done_? Matt? Matt?" Canada was so nerve wrecked that he failed to see three smiles looking at the Canadians as they know what is going to happen. They decided to go eat first since they might stay up there _**most**_ of the day.

Matt had just opened the door of his room before slamming it and throwing Canada onto his bed. Smirking at the blushing Canadian, he leaned towards his prey, "Don't worry. Let me show you another way to celebrate Pancake Day. I think these red velvets will go well with our dessert, don't you think, eh?"

**TADA! Finished In three hours! Anyway hope you love it and happy Pancake Day!**

**Translation:**

**Canada-****What did you say?**

**America-****You heard me. Pancake Day!**

**2pCanada****-HOW DARE YOU FORGET TO REMIND ME OF PANCAKE DAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME FOR PREPARATION HAS BEEN WASTED?! NOW I CAN'T ENJOY MY DAY EATING PANCAKES BUT INSTEAD CUTTING ALL OF YOUR HEADS OFF!**


End file.
